


Show yourself - An alternative story

by An_outsider_looking_in



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outsider_looking_in/pseuds/An_outsider_looking_in
Summary: Elsa finds herself in the cold ice cave of the mysterious siren. She finds herself in the heart of the cave and discovers who is sending her the siren calls. Unlike in the movies climax, it isn't her Mother, well not only her Mother
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Kudos: 50





	Show yourself - An alternative story

Coursing through the ice covered cavern, speedily approaching corners as the voice got louder, Elsa sang. Engaging the siren in song. The siren that had been keeping her awake for the past few weeks was in her reach. 

"You are the answer I've waited for, all of my life" She sang, fearful and excited of what she may find

"Show yourself"

"Let me see who you are" Elsa rushed through the ice glaciers, powering towards the glistening ice siren who had drawn her into that cold place.  
The siren sang, that illusive voice.

"Come to me now, open your door, don't make me wait one moment more" Elsa didn't feel the cold, she was powered by intrigue. Finding out. She had left Anna behind in her pursuit of this mysterious voice. Battling frozen waves to get there.

Through sheer determination alone, she had found herself at the cave 

"Who are you?" she cried as the figure emerged from the icy glaciers.

Stopping in her tracks, Elsa paused. Her long blonde hair resting on her shoulders, her bare feet were cold against the ice. Finally stopping, the reveal was waiting before her.

A familiar face emerged from behind the ice.

"Come to me now, open your door, don't make me wait one moment more" she sang, her powerful lungs battled the frozen conditions

"Come my darling, homeward bound" Honeymaren emerged and sang in reprise to Elsa's powerful tones. She was dressed in the same outfit that she had worn by the campfire, the same floppy hat.

"I can't believe it" Elsa was astounded by this revelation, waiting in the ice was a face she had only recently left behind in the woods. The funny girl that she had met, the one with the powerful spirit. Honeymaren and her family had been so welcoming, Elsa had developed a crush on the girl as they had sat around the fire.

Honeymaren took Elsa's hands and guided her. As they walked further into the ice, Honeymaren directed her to the glowing illuminous star in the centre of the ice. The purple power erupted beneath the ice, Elsa only had to step on it.

"Step into your power" Honeymaren let go of Elsa, who turned to face her.

"How? Did you know all along? " Elsa glanced at the brunette lady. The whole experience was puzzling, she wondered whether Honeymaren was an hallucination.

"Of course I did, your Mother and I were close, after hearing of her death, I knew my instructions, your power has always been rooted here. Your true potential"

"Potential?" Elsa was overwhelmed by the revelation. Is this what she was born to do? 

"Have you not realised yet? You, ice is the final spirit, the Queen of the ice" Honeymaren smiled, she had dimples in her cheeks.

"You were the siren? " Elsa asked

"Well I did have a little help " She said, directing Elsa's attention to a large reflection of her Mother, a life like figure encapsulated by ice. She was animated in an ice glacier, exactly as Elsa remembered her. Her mother's hair was tied back in a bun and she wore the purple caped dress.

"Water has memory" Elsa whispered to herself, stepping into the powerful ice crystal. Suddenly she became illuminated her white dress expanded with a small train, a glistening purple extension appeared at the back of the gown. Crystals decorated the bodice, they glimmered under the light of the glass like prism. Tears rolled down her face as she looked up at her Mother, crystallised in ice. Animated by the memory of the water. 

They sang in unison  
"Ah ah ah ahhh" 

"Beautiful" Honeymaren said. Elsa rushed over to her and leapt into her arms.

They shared a kiss, the ice shone under the glow of its new Queen.

"You are the one I've been waiting for" Elsa whispered, staring into Honeymaren's hazel eyes. 

"All of your life" Honeymaren said in response.


End file.
